Lupines
by Danica Napier
Summary: The story of Hestia and Sirius during their schooling at Hogwarts, through the war and after. A few different details... Also some James/Lily, possibly Lupin/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, the romance between Sirius Black and Hestia Jones is told in her POV. Hope you like it!**

My name is Hestia Jones. I'm a sixth year in Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor. I am a skinny girl, with black hair, green eyes and pale white skin, but rosy cheeks. I'm very shy, and I'm quiet. My best friend is Mary Hall. She's the complete opposite of me. She's also popular with the boys in all the houses, so it's not uncommon for us to sit near boys. Especially the Marauders.

The Marauders were a group of Gryffindor boys, my age, who were always getting into trouble. The leader was James Potter, who was a good-looking Quidditch champion and was very much in love with my friend, Lily Evans. Personally, I think they'll end up together.

The next one is Remus Lupin, who was also good-looking, and very quiet and studious. We were very alike. Though a lot of people were curious where he also disappeared off to on the night of the full moon.

There is also Peter Pettigrew. He was the least good-looking, and was considered very lucky to hang out with the most popular boys in school.

And then there was Sirius Black. With his daring good-looks, and his mischievous pranking history, almost all the girls swooned over him. I mean yes, he was handsome, but I wasn't in love with him like the rest of girls at Hogwarts.

"Hestia! We're gonna be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Mary cried. We ran down the halls quickly, just making it in time for attendance.

Unfortunately, I didn't sit next to Mary. But I sat with Lily, so it was alright. We sat right behind James and Sirius. Of course, they weren't paying attention at all.

The teacher suddenly jumped. "Excuse me, class! I'll be right back!"

James and Sirius turned around in their chairs to face us. "Hey Evans," James said, resting his head on our desk.

"What do you want Potter?" she asked, already irritated. Sirius looked at me and grinned cockily, then flipped his long, curly black hair out of his face. I blushed, though it was barely noticeable because my cheeks were always a rosy color.

"Hogsmeade is this weekend. Do you want to go with me?" James asked Lily.

"Not if the earth depended on it, Potter," she said, turning to me and rolling her eyes. I giggled softly. I noticed Sirius looking at me again. I decided to ignore him.

"Aw, someone just got rejected again," Sirius crooned to James. James hit him on the arm, but was grinning anyway.

"Okay class, back to work," the teacher said, walking back to the front of the classroom.

This was going to be another long, boring day.

XXXXXXX

"Oh my gosh," Mary said suddenly during lunch.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was bored," Mary laughed. I hit her lightly on the arm. Of course, James and Sirius didn't pass up a good opportunity to mess with us.

"Woah there, Miss Jones, but I'm afraid you have detention. No physical assault," James said.

"Shut up," I said, but smiling slightly.

"Ouch, that hurt," Sirius said, clutching his heart. I rolled my eyes. They walked towards Remus and Peter, who were just down the table from us.

After lunch, Lily, Marlene, Mary and I headed to Charms, my favorite class. Alice met us there.

"Hestia, did you get the homework done?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, did you?" I asked. She nodded her head and sat with Lily. I sat with Mary.

Professor Flitwick looked around to see who didn't have their homework. As usual, Sirius and Peter didn't, though Sirius always knew the answers anyway.

"I'm assuming, Black, that you'll be coming for detention later?" asked Professor Flitwick.

"If I'm not busy," Sirius replied, leaning back in his chair.

The whole class laughed. Professor Flitwick just took it as a yes and went on with the lesson. I'd already become accustomed to his smart comments.

Finally, the day was over. Mary and I each ate a chocolate frog, which was our tradition every Friday night. I couldn't wait till next week, because it was Christmas break.

**Well, hope you liked that chapter! Sorry there wasn't too much Sirius/Hestia fluff, I'll make up for that! I plan on adding another chapter by at least tomorrow! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the advice, iloveharrypotter711, I tried to take your advice and work on it a little bit more, it was kind of rushed, it was ten o'clock at night, and I really wanted to work on it before I went to sleep otherwise I would forget. So I hope this chapter is a little better!**

_I opened my eyes, and I was lying on the ground in the middle of the forest. The crescent moon was shining down on me. I stood up, brushing off the dirt from my robes. Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I whirled around, and I was facing myself. I backed away, as her wand was at the ready. I did not want to duel myself, she'd probably win. _

"_Levicorpus!" she shouted. I was floating in the air. I flailed my arms to no avail. Then I was surrounded by Dark wizards. The last thing I saw was a green flash, and I was tumbling in the darkness._

"Hestia!" Mary shouted in my ear. I sat up, still shaken. I hated when she did that, though I knew she was excited to watch the Quidditch game, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. We usually didn't go to games that didn't involve Gryffindor and Slytherin.

I managed to comb my hair with minimal pain before changing into my regular (non Hogwarts) clothes.

Lily and Alice walked into the room, with Alice carrying a basket full of food for the game. Because we weren't the biggest Quidditch fans, we didn't need to be watching the players' every move, so instead of eating before the game, we ate during.

We barely walked out of the common room when we saw James and Sirius bully Severus Snape, a Slytherin. He was their prime target. Remus was leaning against the wall, reading a book. He usually ignored his friends when they were bullying, but he did take part in some pranks. Peter was watching from beside Remus, occasionally snickering at the scene.

"Levicorpus," Sirius said, pointing his wand at Snape. Snape struggled as he floated in the air.

"Let me down!" he shouted. James and Sirius only laughed at that.

"Fine." Sirius muttered the counter spell, and Snape fell on the floor with a thud. They laughed again as Snape scrambled away from them.

"What a prick!" Peter exclaimed, rejoining the other Marauders. Then they went downstairs to get breakfast.

"Ugh, see how annoying they are! I hate them," Lily said to all of us as we headed downstairs. "I mean, yeah I'm not friends with Snape anymore, but that's still mean!"

"I know, they'll grow up eventually," I sighed.

We ate the usual bacon and eggs before going upstairs to brush our teeth.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Go Gryffindor!" Alice screamed with her mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"That's not very lady-like, missy," Mary teased.

"Whatever," Alice said, still perky.

We shrieked as Potter zoomed past us, in hot pursuit of the Golden Snitch.

"If Potter wins this for us, I'll never hear the end of it," Lily muttered. I laughed in agreement.

"Who will never hear the end of it?" asked Sirius, sitting down beside me. I scooted over, away from him. He noticed this and laughed. "Moony, Wormtail, over here!" he shouted to Remus and Peter. I scoffed at their weird nicknames for each other.

"Nice nicknames," Alice snickered, voicing my thoughts aloud.

"Thank you, thank you very much," Sirius said, getting the joke but playing along with it.

"Padfoot, Prongs is about to get it!" Peter tapped Sirius's shoulder.

Just as Potter reached for the Snitch, a bludger came hurtling his way. No matter how much I hated him because of Lily, I didn't wish anyone to get hit by a bludger. James managed to get away, but the Slytherin seeker was close to the Snitch.

Sirius took out his wand and starting murmuring a spell. The bludger flew towards the beater, and the beater hit it, and it was on its way to the Slytherin seeker. I gasped, and I glared at him. He put his finger on his lips. I didn't want to be a tattle tale, so I was quiet. The Slytherin quickly swooped down to avoid getting hit. And Potter caught the Snitch. We won! Though of course, I realized that when the bludger was flying toward James, it couldn't have been moving by itself. A Slytherin had also charmed the bludger! So technically when Sirius charmed the bludger, it was only payback for when they charmed it. I felt at ease again, knowing that in a way, we hadn't cheated.

I stood up, getting ready to leave. As soon as I was about to walk up the steps, Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me under the bleachers.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked.

"Don't tell anyone about what I did with the bludger. Snape was doing the same thing to get Slytherin to win," he explained, as if I didn't know already.

"Fine." I pursed my lips.

He smiled a bit and just as quickly as he came, he left me under the bleachers, thinking about his mysterious gray eyes.

XXXXXXXXX

That night, there was a party in the Gryffindor common room. Lily, Alice, Mary and I watched from the back of the room as the other Gryffindors lifted Potter into the air.

"Call me when they're done, so I can start my homework," Lily said, heading upstairs. Alice followed her.

Mary and I saw James watch Lily as she left. He actually looked disappointed. Lily was always saying how she thought Potter didn't really love her, and it was just to annoy her, but everyone but her saw that he actually did love her.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs, the party's not gonna end anytime soon," Mary said to me, pulling me up the stairs with her. I managed to catch Sirius's eye just before I turned the corner. I blushed, though no one could see.

**So, was this chapter a little better than the first? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I decided to write another chapter, because I'm bored and I got a really good idea for the story. And thanks for the review on my other story Redaqua1 **

I can't believe it. Gryffindor lost fifty points, thanks to the Marauders. Well, so did Slytherin. But it's because Professor McGonagall somehow found out that Sirius and Snape had charmed the bludger. But she still considered it Gryffindor's win. The only thing I was looking forward to was Christmas break. Mary was coming over, too. I was very excited. Only two more days.

"Hestia, wait up!" Lily ran over with her Defense Against the Dark Arts books.

"Okay. Have you seen Marlene?" I asked.

"No, I think she's sick," Lily said worriedly. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yay, another fun day in DADA," Mary said sarcastically when Lily and I entered the room. I grinned and dropped my books on the table, creating a loud slapping noise.

After attendance, we were all excited to learn to cast a Patronus. I've always wanted to know what my Patronus was. I hoped it was a bird.

"When you cast a Patronus, you need to think of one of the happiest moments in your life, or you won't be able to cast one," the professor said.

One by one, the class cast their Patronuses in the front of the room. Sirius went up, but not before jabbing the pointy end of his wand into Snape's shoulder. "Expecto patronum," he said, still grinning from his memory. His patronus was a dog, though if it were real, it'd probably be a mutt. Wild, just like him in some ways.

Mary went up next. Her Patronus was a dolphin, which was a pretty good match according to her personality. I was up next. I walked up the row with my wand at my side, my cheeks burning. I hated going up to the front of the room.

I turned to face the class. I knew my face was all red. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the happiest moment of my life.

"_Hestia!" Mary, Lily, Alice and I were at my house, in the pool. It was my thirteenth birthday party._

"_Yeah?" I asked, surprised. We were right in the middle of a Marco Polo game. I knew it was childish, but it didn't matter._

_Mary and Alice swam up to me, stupid grins plastered on their faces. "Well, we all chipped in, and-" Alice started._

"_We got you a puppy!" Lily finished excitedly. I screamed in delight and hugged them. Momma and Papa brought out a small brown and white puppy, with one brown and one blue eye. She had a limp, but she was perfect. _

"_Maple." I tested out the name. It was perfect. After years of waiting, it had finally paid off. This was the happiest moment of my life._

"Expecto patronum," I murmured, opening my eyes.

"What?" Sirius called out. I glared at him.

"Expecto patronum," I said, a little louder this time. My Patronus shot out of my wand. It was a dog. I smiled at that. It was a little dog, just like Maple. Everyone gasped. Then I got it too. I had the same Patronus as Sirius. There was a rumor that said when a girl and boy had the same Patronus, they were a perfect match. Not all the time, but usually. My whole face was burning as the class gaped at me. Even Sirius wasn't smiling anymore. I ran out of the classroom, and started crying when I heard the class laugh at me.

Stupid me, stupid sensitivity. I'm an idiot. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall.

"Hestia?" Mary called. I leaned against the stall door.

"What?" I opened the door and let her hug me.

"Look, it's not that bad. It's just surprising. I mean, look at James and Lily. He's a stag and she's a doe, the same thing!" I knew she was trying to make me feel better, but it wasn't working. It wasn't the fact that we had the same Patronus, it was the fact that I had to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"You know what, let's just go back to class, okay?" I said, wiping my tears off with my sleeve.

On the way back, I fought with myself, not knowing whether to turn around and run the other way again, or go back to the classroom and face the humiliation. I decided to face the humiliation.

By the time we got back to the room, everyone was leaving. People snickered at me as they walked by. What was surprising that the only people who didn't laugh at me were the Marauders. Sirius just winked when I passed by. I rolled my eyes. He winked at me so many times, I figured that by the end of the year my eyes would have rolled inside my head. We grabbed our books and quickly headed to Transfiguration.

Transfiguration was very boring today. It was all review. And of course, Snape's textbook 'accidently' turned into a mouse. Would they ever grow up?

XXXXXXXX

Tonight was the full moon. It was creepy because you could hear wolves howling from the forest. I lay on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly, I heard voices in the common room. It was eleven at night. Everybody should be in bed already. I managed to get out of bed with as little creaking as possible. I threw my Hogwarts robe on. I tip-toed down the stairs. I saw Peter disappear suddenly.

"Psst! Peter!" I said softly. I heard whispering. I recognized Remus's voice. "Remus?" A hand shot out of nowhere and dragged me into the broom closet.

The Marauders appeared in front of me. "Lumos," I murmured. Then I gave them the famous Hestia Jones death glare. "Are you trying to sneak out? You could even more points for Gryffindor?"

"Well, yes, for the sneaking out part, but it's kind of necessary," James said.

"I won't let you get us into even more trouble," I said.

"You're not the prefect," Sirius muttered. Peter stifled a laugh.

"It doesn't matter, _Black_," I spat. "Don't you want to win the House Cup? And you know it's forbidden to sneak around the grounds at night! You're all rule-breakers!"

"You know what, _Jones_?" Sirius said with the same venom. "We've gotta go." He pushed past me with Remus, who was starting to tense up and shake. James and Peter followed. I closed my eyes, hoping they wouldn't get caught.

**Well, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

Only one more day to get through, and I was free. I had Potions last period today and tomorrow. Potions was never my favorite class, though I excelled anyway. Mary struggled, but managed to pass with my help, along with Lily and Alice.

Unfortunately, the potions master was starting a new tutoring program. There were only three of us who had perfect grades in potions. Remus Lupin, Lily and I.

"Remus, you will help Peter. Lily, you will help Narcissa. Hestia, you will help Sirius," he said, looking proudly at us tutors. I felt bad for Lily, she had to tutor Narcissa Black, a snotty Slytherin, also Sirius's cousin. At least Remus got to tutor a fellow Marauder. And of course, I get Sirius Black. With my luck, I should've expected it anyway. I can't help someone who won't listen.

After the lesson, we all had a chance to start our homework. Some of us, namely the Marauders, didn't even glance at it. This was going to be fun later on. Sirius walked up to me and sat on my desk.

"What?" I asked, sounding bored effortlessly.

"When and where?" he asked. At least I knew what he was talking about.

"Library at six. Don't be late," I added sternly. He laughed and walked away.

"Don't worry, at least you don't get a bloody Slytherin," Lily said bitterly. Narcissa was a big prat.

"I guess Black's a little better," I admitted.

When class was finished, I had already done all my homework for the day. So did my friends. We decided to visit Marlene in the hospital wing.

She looked awful. Her tanned skin had paled, and her eyes and cheeks looked sunken in. She could barely talk or sit up in bed. I felt so bad for her. After an hour of talking to her, the nurse finally insisted that Marlene go to sleep, so we were forced to leave. It was 5:55. I decided to head down to the library. Knowing Sirius, he would probably be late.

I saved us two seats in the corner of the library, where he wouldn't be distracted by anything or anyone. Then, my other four least favorite people walked up to me. I knew I was a bully target. I mean, I looked so vulnerable. Snape, Avery, Mulciber and Malfoy sneered at me as I tried to cover my face with my Potions book.

"What do you want?" I asked sharply when they wouldn't leave.

"Oh, nothing," Mulciber said with mock sweetness. He was an ugly lump of a boy and as dumb as a box of rocks. He sat down in Sirius's saved seat, took my book and threw it on the ground. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

SIRIUS'S POV

I had just walked into the library, on time, when I saw four Slytherin losers gathered around little Hestia in the corner. She actually looked scared. I heard myself growl as Mulciber sat next to her. I walked over, grabbed Malfoy's collar and pushed him out of the way.

"Aw, Black has come to the rescue!" Snape sneered. I shoved him against the wall. I turned around.

Mulciber wrapped his arm around Hestia's waist and placed his hand dangerously close to her 'chest area'. What she did surprised me. She pulled herself away from him so quickly that he almost fell over. Then she slapped his mouth so hard I swear it was like a gun was shot. I started laughing, I was unable to control myself. I never thought I'd see the day where Hestia Jones would actually do that to someone. I high-fived her and we walked out of the library together.

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked in a girly voice.

To my intense surprise, she looked at me and smirked. "I hope not. Bloody perv." I really underestimated her. I thought she was a defenseless little jellyfish, but I discovered she had a bit of aggressiveness and an attitude to match.

I chuckled again. Then I realized that we were just wandering aimlessly around Hogwarts. "Where are we gonna study now?" I asked, looking back down the hall. She didn't answer. I turned and she was no longer there. "Hestia?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my robes and pulled me through an opening in the wall that I hadn't noticed before. I fell forward, and found myself face to face with Hestia. Her face was only two inches away from mine. Of course, if it were another girl, it would've been a kiss and tell, but I hesitated with Hestia. She was so fragile, if that happened she would shatter like glass. Though what I saw back in the library proved she was a lot tougher than she looked. I noticed she was blushing furiously. Our eyes met and she grinned sheepishly, then backed away.

I finally had a chance to see where we were. "What is this?" I asked.

"The Room of Requirement," she replied, casting a sidelong glance at me. "I would've thought you knew about it."

"No." I couldn't believe that we had missed this. We were the Marauders for crying out loud! We were supposed to know every secret room or passageway, yet this one had hidden from our sight. I flipped my hair out of my eyes and saw that she was smiling at me. Now I was the one who was blushing. It wasn't like me to, it was just Hestia Jones. Just Hestia Jones. I had never really looked at her in detail before. She was a lot prettier than I gave her credit for.

I looked around a little more. Then I saw a spell dummy. I ran over to it, and saw that she followed me. "A spell dummy?" she asked, most likely wondering why I was so excited to see a dummy. I nodded my head, grinning.

"Stupefy!" I said, pointing my wand at the dummy. It wheeled backwards. Hestia joined in.

"Expelliarmus!" I, admittedly, liked the way the word rolled off her tongue. The fake wand the dummy was holding flew into the air.

"Incendio!" A blast of fire burned the front of the dummy.

"Reducto!" The dummy was blast with a bright light and then turned into ash.

"Aw," I whined. She rolled her eyes at me and grinned.

"We have to start studying, it's already 6:30," she said, walking over to a chair. There was only one. She seemed to notice that, but she took the chair for herself. "Sit," she said, pointing at the ground in front of her. I pulled a puppy-dog face on her, but she didn't budge. She was the first girl I met who could refuse the face. I was amazed.

But I didn't want to study Potions. I knew how to capture her attention. "So what should we do to get back at Mulciber?"

"What?" she asked, clearly shocked that I had brought it up again. "I don't know. That's why you're the Marauder, Sirius." She grinned and winked at me. But her face grew serious again. "We should really be focusing on Potions."

"Well, what if our revenge involved Potions?" I asked cleverly.

A devious smile spread across her pretty face. "I'm listening."

"Okay, you know how Mulciber is so possessive over his girlfriend, Marcie?" I asked.

"Yeah." She was looking straight into my eyes now.

"Well, I personally doubt that he'd ever break up with her, so how about we make a Polyjuice Potion to turn into Malfoy and Snape. You'll be Malfoy and I'll be Snape. You'll get Mulciber to go to the Slytherin common room, and I'll be Snape making out with Marcie, and Mulciber will totally kill him. So it's emotional pain for Mulciber and physical pain for Snape!" I said excitedly.

"But if you're Snape, wouldn't you be the one getting hurt?" she asked, worry settling across her delicate features.

"Ah, little Hestia, we'll time it so that I'll lead the fight out into the Great Hall, and the real Snape will get beaten up," I finished, in a mock sophisticated manner.

"Well thought out, Black," she complimented.

"Why thank you, Jones, that means a lot coming from you," I said sincerely. And I knew that we were fast friends.

**How did you like it? Sirius finally notices how pretty Hestia is, and they become best buds already, linked by pranking! How adorable! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drum roll please! Fifth chapter!**

I walked back to my cabin feeling exhilarated. I can't believe what had happened. Now I was on to pranking with Sirius Black, a Marauder! But why did I feel so happy?

I admit, that when he was only two inches away from me, I did, for one fleeting moment, want him to kiss me. But my rational side took over, and I just grinned sheepishly at him. Then we started playing with the spell dummy, he came up with the brilliant payback plan. I just couldn't seem to get those moments with him out of my mind.

We already started the Polyjuice Potion. But the problem was that I knew he didn't know how to make one, even with the instructions. I couldn't possibly make it in my house! And no way was I about to enter the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, where his family lived. They would curse me to death even being within breathing distance of their son. Though Sirius had indicated that he didn't exactly have a pleasant relationship with any of them. But he was a pure-blood. I was a Muggle-born. My father was a pure-blood wizard, and my mum wasn't even a witch.

I was sitting in an armchair in the common room, pretending to listen to Mary. Why couldn't I shake thoughts of Sirius from my mind? It was maddening really. I wasn't a good friend to Mary at the moment.

I heard a bunch of boys' voices' coming from their dorms. James and Sirius appeared, smiling cockily at us. I blushed at the sight of Sirius.

"Hello, my Lily flower," James said, sitting next to Lily. "You look really beautiful today, well, actually you look beautiful everyday," he said sincerely, though Lily, of course, twisted the image of his honest eyes in her mind and thought he was just trying to annoy her.

"Gee, thanks Potter," she said sweetly, but her eyes were dark. "If you really want to woo a girl, think of a better pick-up line. Now can you go away?" she spat. Then she went sweetened up again. "If you really love me." Then she went back to the girls' dormitory to find Alice.

"Ah Prongs," Sirius sighed, though grinning. "I think she thinks you're annoying."

James deflated. I smiled sadly at him, feeling genuinely sorry for him. Mary just sat and watched us talk. Lily and Alice came down and sat next to Mary on the couch.

Sirius suddenly sat on the arm of the chair, and slid down, but I had already stood up. "You can sit down." I raised my eyebrow at him, but obliged. I was now sitting on his lap.

"How's my little prankster?" he asked softly. Merlin, he was so intimidating!

"Prankster?" James asked. "What'd she do?"

"Yes, Black, what'd she do?" asked Mary, grinning.

"Ah, I cannot tell you that my little dearies," he said, waving his hand and dismissing the subject. Lily looked at me quizzically. I gave her an I'll-tell-you-after look.

"Well, I can tell you that Hestia here slapped Mulciber in the face yesterday," Sirius said, attempting to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. James, Mary, Lily and Alice stared at me, goggle-eyed. I turned around to face Sirius, the only who wasn't looking at me funny. He just gazed at me innocently, knowing that I was embarrassed that he told them that. "Actually, I was impressed of what you did last night," he complimented, mending the tension between us. I smiled and turned around again.

"James, Sirius, don't daddle! We're gonna be late for Divination!" Remus shouted from across the room. He marched over with his books in hand, and with Peter in tow.

"Alright Moony, we're coming," Sirius said exasperatedly. Then, before he turned the corner with the other Marauders, he winked at me and said, "See ya." I waved. The girls looked at me in awe.

"Since when did you become friends with Sirius Black?" Mary asked curiously.

"Since last night," I said. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Mary smiled innocently, though it wasn't as convincing as Sirius's lopsided smile. It seemed he had more of an effect on me now.

SIRIUS'S POV

I was slightly disappointed that I didn't have Divination with Hestia and her friends. So was James, though obviously cause the man was smitten with Evans.

The whole class period, I pretended to take notes, but I was doodling in my notebook. My notebook was already filled with horribly drawn pictures. My new sketch was of a girl and a wand. I froze when I realized that it reminded me of Hestia. Suddenly James peered onto the page and slapped my shoulder in silent laughter. I looked at him with an indignant gaze. I was never going to hear the end of this.

As soon as class was over, in order to avoid James's criticism, I rushed out without even waiting for Remus or Peter. I was turning the corner when I felt someone slam into me.

"Merlin, you bloody prat! Watch where-" I stopped yelling when I saw Hestia's face appear in front of me. I was disheartened to see her eyes well up with tears. I hope she wasn't mad that I called her a bloody prat. "I'm so sorry Hestia, I didn't know that it was you!"

"It's alright," she smiled weakly, rubbing her forehead gingerly.

"You're hurt," I said lamely. I hoped that she wouldn't hold this against me. I couldn't even describe how I felt when I saw start to cry. It felt like I was being stabbed in the stomach. How could it hurt this much? I didn't even like her in that way. Well, I don't know. I never really thought about it. She was pretty, yes, but she didn't seem like my type. I decided it was because we were friends.

"It's fine, I can barely feel a thing." The poor girl really was a dreadful liar. I stood up, though my legs felt like gelatin, and I held out my hand. She took it, but I saw her wince in pain as she rose. I looked down and saw that our books were all over the floor. My classmates were stepping around us and our mess. When I saw James, Remus and Peter, they just stood and smirked at the awkward sight of me holding Hestia's hand. She saw them too and let go. We both blushed as my fellow Marauders walked up to us.

They tried not to laugh, so they turned around and let it out. All except Moony, and for that I was grateful. Prongs and Wormy were snickering loudly.

"C'mon, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey," I offered. I gathered both our books. She smiled.

"Thank you," she said politely, taking the grace of ignoring Prongs's and Wormtail's snickering. She nodded to Moony.

And we walked down the hallway, away from the laughter of my other insensitive Marauders, though I'd have to say that I'd probably be laughing too if it weren't me who was in the collision. But, I couldn't leave without making a statement, so I stopped for a minute. Hestia did too, waiting patiently for me.

"Hey Prongs, Wormy!" I shouted from down the hall. They looked at me, smiles still plastered on their faces. The other students turned to watch me also. I raised my arms so they were level with my head, and I stuck both my middle fingers at them, and I stuck out my tongue. The hallway erupted with laughter, and I knew James and Peter weren't mad cause they laughed too. I was worried that Hestia might think I was a little immature, but to my delighted surprise, she laughed too. Then, like a gentleman, I walked her to the hospital wing, and I got the pleasure of listening to her laughter on the way.

**Aw, fluffy! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, Christmas break. I never thought it'd come. Well, I knew it would eventually. The last day of classes had flown by easily. I now had a bruise the size of a golf ball on my head, from my collision with Sirius, but I was glad that it was just a bruise, not a broken bone. Now that would've been painful. Plus, Skele-Gro is absolutely disgusting.

"So, you're all coming over this Tuesday through Friday, right?" I asked Mary, Lily and Alice. They nodded excitedly. We were all sitting in a compartment together. We were arriving at the station in thirty minutes.

I heard someone knock on the compartment door. It was Snape. He was looking intently at Lily. She looked down, ignoring him. Just as he was about to walk in, I heard Sirius yell, "Hey Snivellus!"

Snape groaned. "Lily, can we please talk?"

"Are you sure you want to talk to a Mudblood?" Lily asked bitterly.

"Look, I didn't mean to call you that! It was an accident!" he pleaded with her. But Lily would not be persuaded that easily.

"How can you accidentally call someone a Mudblood?" she shouted.

James and Sirius appeared in the doorway, next to Snape. Remus and Peter looked from down the hall. Hestia always admired that Remus and Peter never partook in bullying, though they were active pranksters.

"Yeah, was it just a slip of the tongue?" James sneered. "I mean, with all that snot in there, it's gotta be as slippery as ice!" Sirius fell backwards against the window, howling with laughter.

"Lily, please!" Snape pleaded one last time.

"She doesn't want to talk to you right now, so can you please leave us alone?" I said, my voice starting to rise. Snape glared at me. Remembering what Sirius did yesterday, I stuck out my tongue at him. Mary nearly choked on her chocolate frog. And with that, Snape left to go back to his Slytherin comrades.

"Thanks Hestia," Lily said once Snape was gone. I nodded slightly, still watching what the two Marauders would do next.

"Ol' Snivellus is such a git!" Peter exclaimed, walking up to his friends. Remus trailed behind him, a large book in front of his face.

"I know, why was Lily even friends with that old snotbag?" James laughed in a hushed whisper.

Thank Merlin Lily didn't hear, or James's chances of ever being with her are gonna be very slim. But I jumped to her defense anyway. "I'll be right back," I told my friends. Then I closed the compartment door and signaled the Marauders to follow me. I walked to their compartment, which I knew was theirs cause I had seen them scare off a group of first years to get a compartment close to Lily, for James's sake. Though somehow I didn't find that mean anymore. Presumably because I was friends with a Marauder.

"James, you wanna be with Lily, right?" I asked, sitting down. James sat across from me.

"Yeah, why?" Confusion was written all across his face.

"Cause if you bully Snape in front of her, your chances of getting kicked of the Quidditch team are better than winning Lily's heart," I said matter-of-factly.

"She's right, you know," Remus said, not once looking up from his book.

"Remus, you truly are the only one of the Marauders who knows Lily, so James, listen in on their conversations. I know you've got a pair Extendable Ears somewhere," I smiled.

"Why are you trying to help us?" asked James suspiciously.

"Because I know Lily will like you if you start acting mature," I said. "After all, no one knows her better than her best friend."

Peter guffawed in the corner. I took out my wand and threatened to hex him.

"Hestia, where's the Polyjuice Potion?" Sirius asked.

"Accio Polyjuice Potion," I said. The small glass container I'd put it in zoomed into my hand.

"How do I make it?" he asked.

"Look in your textbook, and then buy the ingredients at Diagon Alley," I told him.

"I was supposed to bring my textbook?" he asked.

I shook my head and buried my face in my hands. "Seriously Sirius?"

James snickered at my last remark.

"Well, how are we supposed to make it now?" He looked at me in mock accusation.

"Just buy a book at Flourish and Blotts for Merlin's sake!" I said exasperatedly. He grinned at me.

"Alright then Miss Jones, I'll owl you over break to tell you the progress," he promised.

"Good, Mr. Black, don't mess it up," I teased. Then I walked out of the Marauders' compartment feeling very light-hearted and content.

SIRIUS'S POV

It was now the day after Christmas. It was fun, I got plenty of presents from Mr. and Mrs. Potter and James. From my family, I got a bloody howler with my bloody mother's annoying voice screaming at me. But it was already old news. James and I ended up having a good laugh about it.

I have managed, barely, to add ingredients to the Polyjuice Potion. Though it would be so much easier if Hestia could make it, but that was selfish. I remembered watching her last week, carefully adding ingredients, occasionally brushing her hair out of her face, looking at me through the corner of her eye, which caused us both to blush.

"Padfoot, you wanna fly?" asked James. "I'll totally beat you!"

"In your dreams Prongsie!" I challenged. We ran out into the backyard, mounted our brooms, and flew off in the bright winter sky.

**Por favor (please) review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

I flipped onto my side. It was only three o'clock in the morning, and I couldn't sleep. I was so used to my bed at Hogwarts, I could barely sleep in any other bed. And a certain boy with devilish good looks always invaded my dreams.

I can't believe I kept thinking about Sirius. He was a friend. Strictly a friend. A Marauder friend. Sometimes I surprise myself.

Christmas was okay. Not the best, because my mother was sick, but it wasn't the worst. Sirius had owled me yesterday, saying that he was just barely managing the potion. I didn't get what was so hard about it.

Suddenly Sirius's owl tapped on the window. I got up and opened it. I took the note from the owl and read it slowly.

_Dear Hestia,_

_Sorry to owl you this early, but I was bored. I can't sleep. What did you get for Christmas? I got a bloody howler from my mother, Walburga Black. Bloody idiot she is. Actually, my whole bloody family are bloody idiots. Well, you're probably saying how much of a git I am for waking you up, so owl me soon._

_-Padfoot_

_P.S. Prongs snores like a pig, be sure to mention that to Lily-flower, that'll make for a good laugh!_

I smiled despite myself. I was touched that he would owl me, I would think that he'd owl Remus or Peter. I wonder why he called himself Padfoot. I vowed I'd find out someday. And so I laid my head back on my pillow, finally able to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hestia!" Alice squealed, hugging me tightly. Lily and Mary surrounded me.

"Alice, you're suffocating me!" I croaked, my good mood still not ruined.

"I can't believe I hang out with suicidals," Mary joked. Lily, who was drinking a glass of water, choked and spit it onto the deck. Thank Merlin we were outside in my backyard.

"Hey, you guys wanna take a walk?" I asked, not knowing what else to do.

"Sure," they sing-songed in unison, Alice's voice ringing out louder than usual.

We walked on the sidewalk, talking about our Christmases. All of ours were pretty much uneventful. Alice, who I suspected must've had a Firewhiskey or two, swerved onto the middle of the road. She was talking and chattering to herself, though Mary was listening too.

"Alice, are you drunk?" Mary asked, trying to pull her onto the sidewalk again.

"Nah, let's go to Frank's," Alice slurred. Lily shrugged, not caring. And with a loud crack, we disapparated.

We looked around. There were no houses in sight, except for a huge mansion in front of us.

"I don't think this is Frank's house," Lily said.

"It's probably down the street," said Mary hopefully.

We started walking down the middle of the road. Not the smartest move, but I figured that there were no cars, and if one came, we'd hear it anyway.

"Do you hear that?" Mary asked.

"No," I said, my eyebrows knit together with worry.

And then the unexpected happened.

SIRIUS'S POV

Prongs and I were just chilling at home, watching Muggle television programs when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Mum, can you get the door?" Prongs yelled.

"Of course, because I'm much closer," Mrs. Potter said sarcastically, but opened the door anyway. Prongs and I leaned over to see who it was. It was Hestia, her long black hair was wild and gnarled, and she had a couple bruises on the side of her face and arm. She must've been hit too.

"Hi, I'm sorry, my friend was just hit by a car! Can we please use the phone, please!" Hestia cried.

"Yes, of course!" Mrs. Potter said, running outside. Hestia looked at us in surprise. Then she realized that she was at Potter Manor.

"Where's the phone?" she screamed. I got up and got the phone for her. She called for an ambulance. Then even I got dizzy when I saw Mary. One of the bones in her leg was sticking out of her skin. I don't think Hestia truly saw Mary's leg, because she wasn't either puking like Alice, or lying on the couch crying like Lily.

Hestia dropped the phone as soon as she stumbled into the room. Her eyes looked glassy as she looked at Mary's leg. She managed to walk a few weak steps, her legs wobbling with each step. And just as she was about to fall, my arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto the couch, where she fainted.

HESTIA'S POV

I woke up in a clean, white bedroom. It was either a hospital room, or I was dead.

"Hello?" I called out randomly. I sighed in relief as I saw Sirius's head poke in through the doorway.

"Hey Hesty," he said quietly, shutting the door softly behind him.

I smiled at my new nickname. "Hesty?"

"It fits," he shrugged, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How's Mary? And Alice and Lily?" I asked worriedly.

"Mary's in the hospital, and Alice and Lily-flower are in the other guest rooms," he said.

"Okay," I said, sighing in relief that they were okay. "Do my parents know I'm here?

"Yeah, your getting picked up tomorrow, Alice and Lily are still sleeping at your house," he said.

"Alright." I rest my head on my wonderfully fluffy pillow.

"Well, I gotta go, Prongs is waiting for me downstairs. Just yell when you wanna eat," he said, getting up.

"Oh Sirius!" I said as he was about to walk out the door. He turned around, and flipped his wavy black hair. I smiled inwardly.

"What?" he asked expectantly.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" Sirius asked, apparently confused. I shook my head, because it was fairly obvious for me.

"For catching me when I fell," I said. And we smiled at each other.

**Aww, cuteness! Ok, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, can someone please tell me how to make a line separating different parts in the story? Thanks!**

SIRIUS'S POV

"You know what, Mum?" Prongs asked. Mrs. Potter, Prongs and I were eating lunch in the kitchen

"What?" she asked, after she finished chewing.

"You could've just healed Mary," he said.

"Yes, but that girl-" she started.

"Hestia," I supplied.

"Uh, Hestia, she insisted on calling an ambulance. I'm guessing she's Muggle-born?" Mrs. Potter looked at the stairs to make sure no one was there.

"Where does the ambulance go?" Prongs asked. Mrs. Potter shrugged. I just sat and ate, for once not contributing much to the conversation.

"The ambulance goes to the hospital," a soft voice replied. I turned and around and saw Hestia, a weak smile plastered on her face. She gripped the rail tightly as she made her way down the stairs. I pulled out the chair next to me quickly. She nodded her thanks and sat down.

"Jeez, I don't know anything about Muggles," said Prongs, frustrated.

"You're not a Muggle, smarts," I muttered, though it was still heard. Hestia giggled beside me. "So what's a hospital, Hesty?"

"A place where you go if you're hurt, if you're giving birth or if you're sick," she said knowingly.

"How can you heal if you don't have magic?" asked Prongs exasperatedly.

"Technology," she said simply. Then she smirked. "I don't suggest ever living in the Muggle world, James."

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly content with the wizard world." James smirked back at her.

I stood up, ready to go. I was planning on getting some posters from my room to hang in James's room. They were Gryffindor posters, and some posters of hot Muggle girls. They would cover up every square inch of the wall. The only problem is that I couldn't get caught, especially by my mother or my brother, Regulus.

"C'mon, Prongsie!" I said impatiently. He signaled for one more minute. I groaned, walked over to his side of the table, grabbed his shirt by the collar (he was purposely wearing a nice shirt for Lily-flower), and then started jumping up and down. "Hurry up, c'mon Prongsie, it's now or never!"

Mrs. Potter and Hestia laughed at the sight of me jumping up and down like a baby. Then Mrs. Potter went upstairs to check on Lily and Alice. I stuck my tongue out at Hestia. James spit out his food and glared at me teasingly.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just to get some posters from my house. You bloody pray we don't get caught," I said. Hestia looked at me curiously.

"Why? It's your house," she said.

"Yeah, it's my house full of pure-blood maniacs and future Death Eaters," I snorted.

"Oh, right," she said, looking down, embarrassed.

"It's alright," I said. Then she looked up at me, her eyes blazing with excitement.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No!" I practically yelled. I didn't need her to get murdered by my mother. "It's dangerous, I'm not even allowed there, they disowned me." My voice was much quieter now.

"Please?" she begged, getting down on her knees.

If it were any other girl, I would've said no. But this was Hestia, my new pranking buddy. "Fine, yes."

"Yay!" she squealed, and jumped up to hug me. Prongs snickered when I flushed red at the contact. I glared at him. Hestia let go after she realized that James was laughing. We both looked down.

"Alright, let's get going," he said, ending the embarrassment. He got Mr. Potter's spare wand out of the cabinet. We used it just so we wouldn't get busted for using magic outside of school. Then we disapparated.

XXXXXXXX

We appeared in my room. It was almost the same as when I left it, except the clothes that I didn't bring to James's were all gone. Probably burned. I started peeling off a couple posters when I noticed that Hestia walked out of my room as silently as she could.

"Prongs, can you take these down, I'll be back in a minute," I whispered. He nodded and I went to find her.

She was in the room where my family tree was. I saw her hand sweep across where my cousin Andromeda's face would've been. But she was blasted off. Hestia must've noticed that I was here, because she looked at me funny.

"Why is her picture blasted off?" I knew she was referring to the black spots on the tree.

"My mother blasts off anyone who disgraces the House of Black," I answered solemnly. She looked at me curiously once again. "Andromeda, my favorite cousin, married a Muggle, Ted Tonks."

"Oh," she said. She looked for more family blast offs, as I called them. She looked at my uncle.

"Uncle Alphard. He left me gold when I ran away the beginning of this school year," I said, trying to remember him. He and Andromeda were the only ones of my living family that I liked. The rest of the disgraced were already dead, but when I was young, my mother told me about them, though there was one whose 'wrongdoing' was unknown. She continued scanning through the names. I supplied the names and the reasons as she went.

"Cedrella, she married Septimus Weasley. Phineas, he supported Muggle rights. Marius, a Squib. Isla, married a Muggle." Then she stopped at where I was supposed to be. She looked at me with wide, sorrow filled eyes. "I, Sirius Black III, because I ran away from home. And partly because I flaunted that I'm a Gryffindor. And because I don't support Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. I'm sorry that I even carry the name of Black. I think I would've liked my fellow blast-offs. The disgraced, as my mother says. Filth, scum, abominations. She says it's shameful to be related to them. I'm not ashamed at all. My favorite of the deceased are Cedrella. My mother would've killed herself and me if I married a blood traitor," I said bitterly. But I spoke too loudly.

"Sirius Black!" my mother screamed from the doorway. Hestia froze behind me. I glared at her defiantly. But doomsday was coming.

**Well, how was it? Please tell me how to make the line in the story in your reviews! Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Walburga Black, Sirius's mother, screeched his name from the doorway, I jumped in terror. Even though she was very beautiful in an old aristocratic way, her gaze was menacing. It was scary the way Sirius resembled his mother.

"Mother," Sirius acknowledged his mother coldly.

"What is this piece of filth doing here?" she spat, referring to me.

"We just came to get the rest of my stuff," he said, meeting her gaze without flinching.

Then James apparated beside me. Even he looked scared of Walburga. I don't think he's seen her either.

"James!" Sirius shouted, and instinctively James threw the wand to him just as Walburga took out her wand. I couldn't believe that she would duel her own son.

"I didn't want to have to do this," Walburga snarled as she and Sirius started walking around in a circle.

"I think we both know it would have to happen eventually. Where's Regulus? Kissing up to Voldy already?" Sirius taunted.

She screeched again and they started dueling. Surprisingly, he managed to avoid most of the spells. James put his arm around me and we backed into the corner.

"Incendio!" Sirius yelled.

"Protego!" Walburga cackled. But the shield immediately disappeared after the spell.

"Reducto!" His spell missed and blasted a huge hole in the wall. "Immobulus!"

"Finite incantatum!" She laughed maniacally.

"Conjunctivitis!" Walburga was too fast for Sirius. After all, she was trained and experienced.

"Crucio!" she screeched. And everything moved in slow motion because of my terror. Sirius managed to avoid the Unforgivable curse, and just when I was about to sigh with relief, an excruciating pain took over.

SIRIUS'S POV

My heart nearly stopped when my mother screeched crucio. I managed to avoid it, but just barely. Hestia didn't. I felt numb as I heard her bloodcurdling scream pierce my ears. I watched helplessly as she fell onto the floor. And I felt pure hatred for my mother.

"Ha, the Mudblood couldn't even block it!" my mother cackled.

"Fumunculus!" I yelled, and I laughed wildly as she started screaming.

Then I saw James and Hestia looking at me with wide eyes as I laughed at my mother's pain. But I was too caught up in the moment.

"Incarcerous!" I shouted, watching my mother get tied up by the magical ropes.

Then I walked over to James and Hestia, and we disapparated.

HESTIA'S POV

As soon as we apparated into James's house, I started crying. Going to 12 Grimmauld Place was the worst thing I've ever experienced in my life. Lily and Alice demanded that Sirius and James tell them what happened. After they heard that I was tortured, they started bawling.

Sirius didn't say a word at all. I still imagined him in my mind, laughing wildly and uncontrollably at his mother's pain. Even though she had cursed me, I still wouldn't laugh. I was beginning to wonder if Sirius was safe to be around. But obviously no one else thought that, cause the Marauders still hung around him. But now I'm wondering if our friendship is worth it.

**Ooh, this puts a slight strain on Sirius and Hestia's relationship! Sorry that this chapter was so short, I wanted this to be the main event! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I promise to make it up to you!**

"Hestia? Darling, are you alright?" Mum asked me, closing the door softly behind her. It had been a couple days since I'd been to Sirius's house. I'd gotten numerous owls from him, James, Lily, Mary and Alice, but I didn't respond to any.

"I'm fine," I responded automatically. My mind kept replaying that awful duel between Walburga and Sirius. His wild laughter stuck in my ears.

"No, you're not." Mum sat down on my bed, near my feet. "Are you having boy issues?"

"No!" I nearly shouted. Well, it could be translated into that, but I didn't like Sirius.

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She walked out of my room to grab something. Then she came back with three bouquets, one of which had beautiful red roses and purple hyacinths. One even had dandelions, which, even though were weeds, I loved. I smiled, already knowing who might be responsible for this.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Padfoot," Mum said, handing me a bouquet with lily-of-the-valleys and lupines. This was probably my favorite. I felt my eyes close, imagining him going to a Muggle florist and buying expensive and exquisite floral arrangements. It was so sweet of him. It was like we were dating.

I decided that he was forgiven. I knew he would never go through the trouble if I weren't worth it. I forgot all about him and his maniac mother.

XXXXXXXX

It was now August. The rest of my sixth year had gone by quickly. It was one of my best years. James had officially inducted me as a Marauder, though they called me a Marauderette. I pulled a bunch of pranks all around the school, but mostly on Slytherins. The ones one the other houses were harmless. I only got into three detentions. Most of the time, Sirius managed to get me out of detention, or make sure I was nowhere in sight of the teachers when we were pulling pranks.

Even though I was a Marauderette, I was still friends with Lily. More like best friends, actually. Mary and Alice had grown closer, and they'd grown distant from Lily and I.

Because Lily and I live so close to each other, only fifteen minutes away, we saw each other almost everyday. We just rode our brooms to each others houses. I saw Sirius and James a couple times over the months, but Lily didn't come just so she could escape seeing 'the Insufferable.' I still had a feeling that they were meant to be together.

"So, what should we do?" asked Lily, who was sprawled across my bed. I was sitting at the window seat, looking down at the pool. The water was so still, I was tempted to poke my finger in and watch the ripples form around my finger.

"I don't know," I said. I looked around my room. My eyes settled on a Muggle picture of the Marauders and I taken on the last day of school. My mother had taken it with her camera. I was on the right side of the picture, and next to me was Sirius, whose arm was around my shoulders. Next to him was James, Remus and Peter.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked suspiciously.

I smiled slyly. "Oh nothing. Just thinking we should pay a visit to those insufferable Marauders that I'm associated with."

"No!" Lily shouted.

I grinned evilly. "Oh yes."

**Sorry my chapters have been a bit short, I just don't have enough time anymore so I do short chapters in hopes that I can update as soon as possible. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! This week I had the NYS Math tests, fun (not really). But here's the chappie!**

"Do we really have to?" Lily whined as I pushed her up the walkway to James's house.

"Yes, yes we do, Lily-flower," I grinned, using James's nickname for the 'Lovely Lily.'

"Ugh, don't call me that!" she said.

"But you know you're meant to be together!" I said, faking a mock wounded expression. She slapped my arm lightly.

"You're becoming more like a Marauder each day!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I am a Marauderette!" I said, straightening myself up to look presentable. I heard Sirius's loud voice and bark-like laugh from inside.

James opened the door. "Hey kid!" he said, pulling me inside and hugging me tightly. Lily waited by the door shyly. He looked surprised that she was actually there. I smiled at him, and he winked at me. "Evans, you're here!" And he hugged her too. She was pressed into his chest, making her look uncomfortable. She started blushing slightly when Sirius came in and gave a couple wolf whistles.

"You guys together? Finally, an end to all this 'what-am-I-gonna-do-Lily-hates-me-and-then-cries-for-hours-before-falling-asleep-deeply-annoying-one-Mr.-Black' business!" Sirius said quickly, catching his breath before noticing I was there. "Hesty!"

I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. Lily and James were still blushing from when Sirius admitted to Lily that James cried himself to sleep because of Lily. She raised an eyebrow at me in Sirius's arms.

"Alright, enough, bad dog!" I scolded Sirius teasingly. He transformed into a big, black dog, and he jumped on top of me and licked my face. "Ah, Sirius, stop!" I shrieked happily.

"Aww, but that was fun!" Sirius pouted playfully. I rolled my eyes at him and he faced Lily.

"You better not do that to me, Black," Lily said warningly, though there was a small smile on her face.

"You don't want me? I'm so hurt! And I thought we were perfect for each other!" Sirius put a hand over his heart and pretended to cry.

I noticed that James tensed at his joke about him and Lily. I smiled at him.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" asked James.

"Swim!" Sirius shouted and he bolted outside. I followed him, with James and Lily behind me.

When we got outside, he was nowhere to be found. "Sirius?" I called out. "C'mon, come out!"

Suddenly I wasn't on the ground anymore, and I was heading towards the pool at an alarmingly fast rate. I squealed and kicked and screamed as Sirius carried me over to the pool. I was going in.

"Time for a swim!" he sing-songed and threw me into the air. I screamed loudly, hoping the pool wasn't cold. I hit the water lightly, and instantly I was relieved at how warm it was. I've always hated cold pools. I opened my eyes and was happy to see that Sirius was also underwater.

I swam up to the surface where I saw James sitting by the side of the pool, trying to convince Lily to go in with him.

"James, I have an idea!" I said, grinning. I took out my wand, which was thankfully not affected by the water. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh no! Don't even think about it Hestia Jones! Don't you dare!" she screeched, though a smile ruined her angry look.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I said, and Lily was floating in the air, kicking to no avail.

"You are so dead Hestia Jones!" she laughed as she floated above the pool. After I dumped her in, she swam to the surface and pulled me in with her. Then James and Sirius jumped in as soon as we came up for air, making us start to laugh underwater and almost drown. We all came up to the surface again, leaning over the side of the pool, laughing. I could do this forever.

**So what'd you think? Please review! **


	12. Author's Note

**Ok, this is an author's note! If you wanna read the next chapter, you should probably read this next part! If none of ya ain't reviewin', then there'll be no twelfth chapter! So if I get at least one review, I'll post the next chapter within two days! So if you really really really wanna read the twelfth chapter, you gotta review first! Thanks!**

**-Daisara Belle **


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a month and one day! I was waiting for another review! Thank you, SiriusLikeCute for the awesome review that got me writing this story again!**

It was the Marauders', Marauderette's and Lily's seventh year of Hogwarts. It was December, just a few days before Christmas. Lily's parents were going to America with Petunia and Vernon, her fiancée, so she was able to stay here with the guys and me. It was going to be a good Christmas.

"Hesty!" Sirius called from down the corridor.

I spun around and smiled. "Yeah?"

"Did you finish your Transfiguration homework?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Sirius? Can you ever get your homework done?" I asked, but handed him the parchment anyway.

"I could, but then I'd be a boring old coot, like ol' Snivellus here!" he laughed. I laughed too. Snape glared at us.

"Let's get to class, I don't wanna be late cause of you again, Black," I said in mock-harshness.

He just grinned goofily and walked beside me. When we got to the classroom, he sat with James at the table in front of me. Lily quickly ran to her seat and sat down right as McGonagall entered the room.

"Turn to page 93 in your books please," she said stiffly, and sat down.

"Time for another fun class period," Sirius whispered sarcastically to James. He winked at me before he raised his hand.

"Yes, Black?" McGonagall looked right at him.

"Minnie, darling," Sirius drawled. "I was wondering if you had plans for tonight."

The whole class burst out laughing, including Lily.

McGonagall turned a bright red. "Sit down, Black." Though she was smiling just a teeny bit.

"Don't worry, love! I won't give up on you!" Then he sat back down after his dramatic ending. "She digs me," he said to a group of giggling girls on the right of him.

Lily rolled her eyes and opened her textbook. I did too.

* * *

><p>I was walking back towards the common room after dinner when I saw Remus walking by himself.<p>

"Remus, wait up!" I shouted. I ran over to him and smiled. "What up?"

"Nothing much. I'm a bit exhausted," he said wearily.

"That's too bad," I said. Then I remembered something important. "Brilliant work, by the way."

"What brilliant work?" he asked obliviously.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you're the one who forced James to act mature around Lily. I think she likes him!" I said excitedly. He grinned.

"That's great! No more having to hear James whine about why Lily doesn't like him," he said. He said the password to the Fat Lady quickly before letting me in before him. That's Remus, always the gentleman. Whoever wins his heart will certainly be a lucky girl.

"Well, I be tellin' Sirius the news, so catch ya later!" I waved to him as he went upstairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Hestia!" Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me into the broom closet. "I need to tell you something!"

"Seriously, in here? What if someone thinks we're together?" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Just for a minute. I had to tell you in private," she whispered.

"Okay, now tell me before I die of boredom!"

"I think I love James."

I squealed. "I knew it! I knew you were meant to be together!"

"Thanks. And don't tell him," she pleaded.

"Well, you gotta go out eventually," I said. "How about I tell him to ask you to Hogsmeade. I hang out with the man, and he's been dying to take you."

"He has?" Lily's eyes shone.

"Duh," I said. "Now let's go. I'll go first, and I'll see if the coast is clear. Then I'll tell you to come out. You know, just so no one thinks we're seeing each other. Especially Sirius, he'd never let me live it down!"

Lily grinned slyly but said nothing. I raised my eyebrows, but it was no use. I couldn't get it out of her.

I opened the door, made sure no one was there, and I let her out. Then I saw Sirius down at the end of the hall.

"Sirius!" I ran towards him and skidded to a stop.

"What are you so excited about Hesty?" he asked.

"Lily loves James!"

**So, what'd ya think? I'll update, hopefully, by Saturday! Please please please please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi, I finally got some time to update, so here's the chapter! **

"She does?" asked Sirius incredulously.

I nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but over the past couple weeks, James has changed for the better, and she just realized that she's in love with him. I knew that they'd end up together!"

"Thanks for yelling it out!" Lily said sarcastically. "You're lucky that no one's in the corridor, or you'd be dead."

"Then you'd go to Azkaban and never see James again," I retorted. I turned to Sirius. "We have to convince James to ask her out."

"Wait, I thought you said he wanted to ask me out," said Lily.

"He does, but he doesn't want to jeopardize your new friendship. You do realize that he's wanted to ask you out since fifth year, cause he fell in love with you, right?" I asked.

"I thought he was just trying to annoy me," Lily said sheepishly.

"I know, but everyone at the school, even the teachers, know that he's truly been in love with you, and he's been trying to impress you. And he usually ends up making a fool out of himself for you," I said.

"Okay, well, if we're done with all this mush, I'd like to tell James to ask his Lily-flower out, so c'mon!" Sirius dragged Lily and I to the entrance of the common room. He said the password and walked in before us.

"You're quite the gentleman," I said sarcastically. He turned around and grinned at me.

"You know it," he said. "Lily, Hesty and I got this. You just rest your pretty little head." He smirked.

"Will do, Black," she said. She rolled her eyes and went to the girls' dormitories.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Probably in the kitchens," Sirius said. "Unfortunately, he's probably got the invisibility cloak, cause it is close to bedtime."

"We'll just use the Disillusionment Charm then," I said. I took out my wand and he did too. "One, two, three!" We tapped each other's heads and we felt a tingle. "Let's test it."

I went up to Mary and waved in her face. She just blinked and started talking to Alice.

"It works," I said. We then opened the door and went down the stairs.

"It's down the steps that you use to get to the Hufflepuff common room, right?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah," I said. As soon as we entered the kitchens, we saw James talking to a house elf.

"Prongs!" Sirius called. James looked up and beckoned us closer.

"Hey guys. This is Daisy," he said, and gestured to a cute little house elf with sparkling eyes. "Would you like some bread that Daisy made?"

"No thanks, we just needed to find you," I said. I felt bad about Daisy. She looked crestfallen that we didn't want any bread. "Maybe next time." She perked up at that and disappeared.

"What'd ya wanna tell me?" asked James, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Ask Lily to Hogsmeade," I said.

"Why?"

"Because she loves you too Prongsie, and if you don't ask her out, I will personally give you a beating!" said Sirius. James jumped up and down. "Yummy bread. Does she got any chocolate?"

"Nah, but maybe tomorrow she'll give us some," said James, barely able to contain his excitement. Then his eyes widened. "Never mind, maybe not tomorrow."

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"We have to help Remus with some stuff," Sirius said nervously.

I must've looked unconvinced, because they decided not to talk anymore. But I remembered my vow. I would find out what they were doing, even if I got into major trouble for it.

* * *

><p>The next evening, I watched the Marauders' faces closely. They all looked a bit jumpy, especially Remus.<p>

As soon Lily, Mary, Alice and Marlene were asleep, I quickly cast the Disillusionment Charm on myself, and went downstairs to the common room. I waited for a few minutes, then I heard quiet whispering.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" It was James.

"We're going!" That was Peter.

They shuffled past me, and when they got to the door, they threw a cloak over themselves and disappeared. My eyes widened. They had an invisibility cloak!

"Hestia?" A soft voice asked from the staircase.

I whirled around and saw Lily. I took off the charm. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you _doing down here?" she asked.

"I'm following James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. They sneak out every month, and I vowed that I'd find out. I'm a Marauder too!" I said.

"Can I come with you?" asked Lily.

"Sure," I said. I tapped her head and then mine. "Let's go."

We followed the Marauders into the Shrieking Shack, which I found a bit scary. They said it was haunted. Thank Merlin the Whomping Willow let us through easily.

"I hate doing this," Remus muttered from in front of me. Lily and I stopped so we could hear what they would say.

"I know, but at least we're here with you," said Sirius. Suddenly a dog was in his place. Lily and I stared at him before looking at each other.

"He's an animagus!" Lily whispered.

"That's awesome!" I said. She hit my arm. "What?"

"He could get in serious trouble with the Ministry!"

"Oh come on, let's just follow them!" I leapt from one step to another, hoping to avoid the loud creaking that the other Marauders made.

Lily and I walked into the room that they were in. We stood against the wall. Remus took off his shirt. Sirius transformed back into a human.

"Is it almost time?" he asked. Remus nodded weakly. The moonlight came through the window.

"Remus, we'll lead you outside. Good luck transforming," said James, before Remus starting yelling.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Lily asked out loud. The three Marauders looked at the wall.

"Lily?" asked James.

We took off the charm and they gasped.

"What are you guys doing here, you could get killed!" Peter exclaimed.

"Well why are you here then?" asked Lily.

"Because, Remus is a werewolf, and we're all animaguses to keep him company," said Sirius.

"Get them out of here!" Remus yelled. His hand started elongating.

"Sirius, take them back to the castle! Peter and I will handle Remus!" James shouted.

Sirius took us by our arms and led us to the Quidditch pitch, where we sat underneath the bleachers.

"What just happened?" Lily asked, dazed.

"It's a full moon tonight," said Sirius.

"Remus is a werewolf," I realized, "So every full moon, you, James and Peter turn into your animagus forms to accompany him, because werewolves don't harm other animals."

"Exactly," Sirius said. "If we don't come out here with him, he's stuck in the Shrieking Shack, and he starts harming himself."

"That's very brave and chivalrous of you," said Lily.

"Thanks Lily-flower, I'll be sure to mention that to James." He grinned. "But yeah, that's why we're in Gryffindor."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me. I'm a fellow Marauder. A Marauderette!" I said.

"We were gonna tell you, but Remus was afraid that you'd hate him. He was afraid when we found out in our second year. But we stuck by him, and we became animaguses in our fifth year," Sirius told us.

"By your fifth year?" Lily asked. "I'm impressed."

"Thank you," he said. "Now, let's get you back to the castle so I can run beside them."

"Okay. But you're doing something for us in return," I said. He actually looked a bit scared. I smiled evilly. "You will let Lily and I drive your motorbike."

**So, what'd ya think? Please please please please please review! Even if it's a simple 'good chapter!' Please review! **


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated for 12 days! I'm terribly sorry about that! I thought I'd be free this summer, but it's turning out to be very busy! Again, sorry about that! Lo siento! And I've made some mistakes in this story. First of all, Hestia is a Muggleborn. I accidently put that her father is a pure-blood, but I was supposed to put Muggle. Secondly, I meant to say that James is an animagus, because Hestia and Lily already know that Sirius is an animagus! Sorry for the confusion and mistakes! Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"You've gotta be serious Hestia," Lily groaned as I led her to Hogsmeade, where Sirius had brought his motorbike behind the Three Broomsticks. Apparently he was on good terms with Madam Rosmerta.

"Hey, it's the chance of a lifetime!" I protested. "I mean, c'mon, you're always telling me I should be more daring! Well, now I am, so you better bloody like it!"

"Fine," she said. "Are you driving or sitting in the sidecar?"

"We'll take turns," I said. "Maybe Sirius can drive it first, so we know how to work the thing. I do not wanna crash into the Whomping Willow. That wouldn't feel very nice."

"I know right. We'll be eaten like those poor birds," said Lily. "Ooh, there he is!"

We ran over to Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. Remus was looking a bit peaky. He looked up at me.

"Hey Remus. You okay? You like kinda sick," I said.

"I'm fine. Thank you Hestia," he said politely. "And I'm sorry I never told you. People usually shy away when they find out about what I am."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I assured him. "Sirius, are you going to teach me to drive? I wouldn't want your precious motorbike to get destroyed." I smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Don't worry though, we're all flying. Prongs, Moony and Wormtail have their brooms with them," said Sirius.

"Alright Padfoot," I said. "Take us to your beloved."

He grinned at us before we walked inside the Three Broomsticks. I've been here once, but with Lily, Mary and Alice. It was fourth year, and none of us accepted any date invitations because it was strictly a day for friends.

Sirius opened a large, heavy door and we were in a small courtyard with a cute little garden. His motorbike was standing beside the bird fountain. It looked like a regular motorbike with an old sidecar attached to it. Three brooms were resting against the brick wall on the side.

James, Remus and Peter mounted their brooms. Sirius got on the motorbike. Lily and I just stood there, looking at them.

"Well, who wants to sit in the sidecar?" asked Sirius.

"I will," said Lily, and she hopped in. I sat behind him.

"Uh, Hesty, you might want to hang on to me. I drive fast." He smiled slyly. I rolled my eyes at him and wrapped my arms around his waist. And the weird thing was, it felt right. Like I was meant to hold onto him. Absurd, I know. Sirius was just a friend. That was all we ever would be. I wasn't even his type. He went for blonde, beautiful, popular girls. I'm just the black-haired, cute, semi-shy girl who was popular among her friends.

Merlin, why was I even thinking about this? We were about to ride, and all I could think about was Sirius's type. Wow.

Now that I think of it, Lily and James still weren't together. I thought James would've asked her to Hogsmeade. After all, if Lily didn't want to, she didn't have to drive the motorbike with me. I would've understood if she wanted to go on a date with James instead. Why wasn't he asking her?

"Hestia? Are you okay?" asked James, looking at me worriedly. He and Lily shot each other a look that I almost missed.

"I'm good. Great. Let's get flying!" I said enthusiastically. Lily and the Marauders laughed at my sudden perkiness.

Sirius revved the engine loudly. I saw Rosmerta look out the window and smile reminiscently when suddenly we were in the air, flying up towards the sky. Lily looked at me with an excited gaze. I smiled weakly and tightened my hold around Sirius.

"Scared Hesty?" he asked, chuckling as we swooped down, narrowly missing a large pine tree.

"I am, because you're driving!" I joked.

"Oh really? My driving makes you scared?" he asked incredulously. We quickly plummeted to the ground and skidded across the grass. "You drive."

"You're gotta be serious, Sirius!" I cried. "I'm gonna crash this bloody thing!"

"Nah, you won't. It's got a mind of its own. Kind of." He gave me a mischievous glance and slid out of his seat. "Hey Lily-flower, switch!"

"I hate you Sirius Black." She grinned and sat behind me.

"Right back at you love," he said smoothly, earning a swift kick in the arm from James, who was still floating on his broom. "I was kidding Prongs, you jealous git!"

James laughed but smiled sheepishly at Lily. She sent him an apologetic look.

"Okay, enough mush, let's go!" said Sirius, coughing loudly. He mumbled to himself, "This is why I don't get serious girlfriends."

I don't know why, but my heart broke a bit at that. I revved the engine anyway, and we raced across the snow-covered field (I think the wheels were magically charmed to not sink into the snow). The motorbike lifted into the air and I gasped as I tried, and failed, to fly in a straight line.

"Hestia! Steady this thing!" Lily shouted. I could barely hear her though. The wind was blowing loudly. The cold air whipped my face, making it hard to breathe. I could feel Lily's grip on me loosen. "Hestia!"

I couldn't feel her behind me at all. I looked around and to my horror, she was falling through the air.

"James!" I screamed. "Get Lily!"

He swooped gracefully and caught Lily. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his shoulder. Sirius and I sighed in relief.

"Hesty, slow down, and I'll get in front of you and drive, okay?" He looked straight into my eyes. I felt like a deer caught in headlights. Which was weird. "Watch where you're going!"

I quickly swerved the motorbike before we could hit a huge tree. "Sirius, you drive!"

"Good idea," he said sarcastically, and I made a face. I slipped backwards and he grabbed my arm before I could fall. "Now, let the master drive."

"Thank you," I said dramatically. "Our savior, Sirius Black!"

"You bet I am." He winked at me. I blushed, and a warm feeling went through me. And we zoomed through the sky back towards Hogsmeade, with Lily, James, Remus and Peter in tow.

**Ok, so there was a really teensy weensy bit of fluffette, hahaha! Next chapter will be focused a lot on James/Lily and Remus/Hestia friendship and Sirius/Hestia moments! Please please please review! **


End file.
